Vampires will never hurt you, right?
by KawaiixSasuke
Summary: How will Itachi react to sasuke's creepy actions and thoughts? How will Itachi ever come to think of Sasuke as his brother ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke clasped his hands together, trying to stop the inevitable shaking. He sat by the window, ear pressed amongst the glass listening to the sizzling of the rain and the harmony of words entering his mind from some sort of distance. "And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground," the words penetrating deep into his core. "And if they get me take this spike to my heart," the sound pulsated in Sasuke's veins and he imagined the stake nestled in his hands and aiming for his heart. Just breathe and listen, he thought to himself. "And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones?" Would it? Sasuke continued thinking. The clouds blocked the sun from reaching the moist earth and better yet Sasuke's fragile body. "And then as razor sharp white teeth." Where were these strange words coming from? Why were they pestering the boy until he cried for the words to stop, but they kept strong. "Rip out our necks, I saw you there." Two people flashed inside Sasuke's confused head. One of Itachi and the other of someone unknown. A woman with piercing eyes and an unforgettable poised, almost forced looking , stance.

"Someone get me to a doctor, someone get me to a church!" Sasuke screeched as the exact words entered his ears. "Where they can pump this venom gaping hole!" Everything suddenly changed perspective. Right now to Sasuke, everything seemed darker. He reached to rest on the wall, but missed falling straight to the ground. 'And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat.' The words continued. "And what if they come and get me?" Sasuke yelled to the atmosphere.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi interrupted, staring at his brother on the floor speaking nonsense.

"What if you put the spike in my heart?" Sasuke smirked, a cynical smile portruding on his lips.

"What in the world?" Itachi asked.

"Can you take this spike?" Sasuke no longer heard the words, he knew the words.

"Spike?"

"Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky?"

"It's the afternoon."

" Can you take this spike? Will it wash away this jet black feeling?"

"Sasuke!"

" And now the nightclub sets the stage for this, they come in pairs."

"What are you saying?"

"She said we'd shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey, they're always there," Sasuke took a long dragging breath. "Someone get me the doctor and someone call the nurse."

"Why?"

"And someone buy me roses and someone burned the church! We're hanging out with corpses and drivin' In this hearse!"

"Hearse?"

"Can you stake my heart?"

"What?

"Can you stake my heart?"

"Huh?"

"CAN YOU STAKE MY HEART?" Itachi promptly punched his brother in the face. Sasuke's eyes closed. "What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2: Those things

"You were speaking complete jibbirish," Itachi answered, adujusting his lengthy hair. Sasuke smirked.

"Was I really?"

"Yeah you retard." Sasuke's grin widened. That just sounded so funny from Itachi. "What's so funny asshole?"

"Oh nothing." Oh, everything. Sasuke's mind was completely clouded. It felt like Itachi had just smoked a whole pack in his brain. Suddenly, a burst of golden sunlight poured through the window and met Sasuke's pale skin. "Dammit!" Sasuke cried, trying to cover his exposed skin with his hands.

"What is up with you?" Itachi asked.

"It _hurts!_" Sasuke screeched, cuddling up to Itachi.

"Hey!" Itachi shoved his younger brothers cold body away from his. Sasuke glared at Itachi with enough intensity to summon a demon. "Don't you touch me!" Sasuke scowled.

"And why not?"

"Because you're my brother!"

"Then why don't you _care _for me?"

"I do!" Itachi said defensivly.

"Well then, I'm in freakin' pain!"

"Pain? Pain from what?"

"That sun!" Itachi casually closed the blinds on the gaping window.

"Have you lost your mind?" Itachi spat, turning back to look at Sasuke.

"No!"

"Then why is the sun hurting you?"

"because it does."

"What are you? A vampire?"

"There's no such things as vampires." Sasuke nonchalantely got right in the face of Itachi. "And don't compare me to one of those, those _things,_" Sasuke uttered the word ' things.'

"Oh is there?" All of the sudden, Itachi felt as if he had a new mood overcome him. He put an arm around his brother. Sasuke licked his lips, a totally arogant move.

" what?"


	3. Chapter 3:Don't underestimate him, Itach

" What would happen if I kept comparing you to those…._things?"_

_"_I'd punch you in the face!" Sasuke rebelled back.

"But think- how much harm would come to me if you did that?" Sasuke took this into deep consideration. Itachi was certainly above him in too many ways. Depressing.

"I'll think of something, you'll see," Sasuke swore.

"Then do it now. Let's see if you can come up with something now."

"I most certainly can!" Sasuke defended.

"Show me." Honestly, Sasuke had no idea what to do. _Surprise him_ Sasuke told himself. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke plunged his lips against his brother's. Itachi wrapped his brother in his arms, making Sasuke gag and back away.

"You're sick!" He cried wiping his mouth.

"It was your idea." Damn.

"You wanted the surprise. You set me up you sick bastard!"

"And so what if I did? _You _fell for it." Damn. " Whatever. When you want more, just come back." Itachi grinned at his brother.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, walking out the door.

Outside, the ground was wet with rain. The force of the sun had died down enough to bearable. At the moment, Sasuke had no destination. He glanced across the street at the park. _Retarded,_ Sasuke thought deciding to go to the forest.

The forest is always portrayed as something peaceful, scary, or something along those reasons. However, the forest Sasuke was simply a forest. At least for the moment. Sasuke treaded through the dead leaves, wiping his mouth, tongue still sour from that terrible idea of a kiss. Sasuke just couldn't help but feel a hint of pride for his bravery though. Itachi didn't really think he could do it. The boy laughed into the empty atmosphere. A crow croaked in the background. Another storm was coming. _What a terrible day,_ Sasuke thought though his face showed no hint of sorrow. He contemplated turning back, but if it was raining here, it would be raining home. Besides, it was a nice time to bring out his inner psycho. After all, a guy can only keep a calm manner for so long….

Sasuke sucked in a big breath, bringing in fresh air, soaked with humidity. Then, it came to him. _Vampires? How evil could they be? I've never been a vampire. How would I know what their lives are like? _At that moment, Sasuke had thrown away all his logic. He decided being a vampire would be pretty fun. He could imagine sinking his teeth into a surprised neck, the stale taste of blood. _Awesome, _he stated in his mind. He brought a sharp canine tooth to his tongue. A grin appeared across Sasuke's face as the iron tang tickle his fancy. Rain convened to his face as he stared up at the dismal clouds. _Beautiful, _he murmured. Itachi had another surprise coming his way.


	4. Chapter 4: Creepy

Sasuke casually walked back into the home where he and Itachi lived, taking good care not to give the slightest hint of his previous thoughts. Itachi watched him enter and couldn't help but know Sasuke was up to something. Itachi was just special that way.

"Sasuke, you're drenched," he stated, blandly.

"No shit," he sputtered, shaking his spiked hair.

"Where did you go?" Itachi interrogated, wiping water from his shirt.

"Forest. Why do you care?"

"Because I was worried."

"No you weren't," Sasuke murmured.

"Yes I was," Itachi persisted.

"Alright Itachi, what the hell do you want?" Had Sasuke caught on to another one of Itachi's plans?

"Nothing. I'm just asking basic things."

"Well, it's annoying." Itachi gave a loud sigh. Sasuke inched closer to him. "And I have a pretty good idea of what you want."

"Do you?" Itachi replied. Sasuke probably did know. Maybe he wanted to comply.

"Yes." The smile planted on Sasuke's face was horribly twisted. He dove for the poor neck of Itachi's, jamming his teeth through the flesh. Crimson iron was drawn for the weak skin of Itachi's neck, leaving Itachi utterly surprised and revolted over his younger brother's strange decision.

"What the hell?" Itachi screeched, shoving the younger sibling far away from him.

"Just payback," Sasuke chuckled, wiping blood from his mouth. "I'm not a vampire, but at least now you can compare me to one of them."

"That's not even close to funny Sasuke!" Itachi scolded, fixing his wound.

"I think it's funny."

"Well, Clearly, you're screwed up in the head."

"Oh, and like you aren't?"

"I'm sane!"

"Don't 'sane' me. You tricked me into kissing you! Me! You're little brother! A boy, not to mention!"

"Well, it's more normal than you trying to suck my blood!"

"I just wanted to try it out," Sasuke hissed.

"That's what you wanted to try out? My blood?" Itachi sneered.

"No shit!"

"You are so messed up," Itachi stated in a more serious tone.

"Stop saying that." Sasuke was started to regret his actions.

"What's wrong with you?"


	5. Chapter 5: You'll be fine, Itachi

The wind slapped Sasuke in the face hard, but not hard enough to knock him out of his anger. How dare Itachi play with Sauske's emotions so toyfully? Sasuke spat on ground; _he's nothing to me, I'm nothing to him. Perfect, we're nothing to eachother. _Sasuke reasoned with himself. _I have an easy solution to this problem. _He turned around and burst right back into his house.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said astonished. Sasuke continued climbing the stairs to his room without saying a word. He shuffled around his drawers until he found his old messenger bag backpack. Sasuke began stuffing it with every item that popped into his head and zipped it up. To avoid Itachi, he left out the window. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the middle of the street, the sun setting before him, elongating his shadow.

_You won't mind Itachi. You'll be fine._


End file.
